What is Sherman?
Sherman is an elusive creature that lives in the deepest parts of Planet Amplify. He was an experiment gone wrong as Smarrett Gith was trying to find a new form of agriculture for his beloved planet. Smarrett Gith attempted to find the perfect cross between a bean and a potato , resulting in the monstrosity of a beantato that is Sherman. Sherman is always with his friend, Herman, and tries to create reasons why something is the way it is. But Sherman is quite dumb, for he has little to no cognitive ability. To this day, Smarrett Gith and his planet still ponders, what is Sherman? Smarrett believes he is a manifestation of a potato man, but many on Planet Amplify refute their leader's claim, and say that Sherman is a bean man. We are looking for more polls on who Sherman is. Smarrett promises that he might give the ones who vote an Oreo or a Reeses. A massive question also looms, what is Sherman's hat, for we may never know. Is it a fez, a flowerpot, or a toothpaste cap? He never takes it off. Could the hat be glued to his head, or is he hiding a miniature colony of Shermans with non-adaptive traits? Many theorists believe that Sherman appears to be so skinny because since he is bad at Amplify and continuously gets his key concepts wrong, our kind and benevolent leader Smarrett Gith deprives him of Oreos and Reeses. The mystery remains. One last thing, Sherman is so ungodly ugly that his putrid face makes me want to cut my wrists.Actually, when Sherman was born his parents Phil and Karen saw his greatness, they then sent him to Earth in a space travel pod from his home planet Can O Beans 69. his apprentice H3rman accompanied him because he was bullied for looking like an egg. when Sherman went to earth, he was mistaken for a pear and a person ate half his brain. This is why he has a plant pot on his head and why he is so dumb. Another reason why he his dumb is because as a little bean, and receiving no education, he got many concussions. In addition, Sherman's parents dropped Sherman on his head many times before they sent him away because of his massive potential. Sherman is a surname that originated in the Anglo-Saxon language. It means a "shearer of woolen garments", being derived from the words scearra, or "shears", and mann, or "man". The name is cognate with Sharman, Shearman and Shurman. Sherman has also been regularly used as a given name in the United States. This was probably originally in honor of Roger Sherman, though after the Civil War William Tecumseh Sherman was also an influence. Despite Being named after union soldier William Tecumseh Sherman, Sherman has gotten in trouble for his past comments on African Americans and was prevented on hosting the Oscars in 2001 due to his problematic political views. He is DUMMY THICC, and has tons of cake. Everywhere he goes everybody wants to slap his booty. the flower pot is actually Gucci, and he has tons of drip. He is so stupid because his parents slapped his booty as a child because he is so THICCCC, they slapped him so hard he went flying into the White house. I wonder if sherman has a big penis. He defiantly does. A ginormous one. H3rman has small pp. but Sherman actually has a fetish for small pp. so h3rman and sherman are having a gay affair. I actually have a idea, that Sherman has a vaginia. Well when you look where Sherman's penis would be its just round, so i think hes just a big jelly bean,and i think he got Neutered or he might have hidden his pp. The flower pot is actually a fire du rag. We never see it off becuase his waves would blow us away. But i have a prediction that H3rman will wave check sherman and slap his booty because he is so DUMMY THICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC. sherman was used as a dildo as a kid and now he is a different person than before his parents used him to add excitement to their threesome.GAY sherman is extremely racist and hate everyone who is not white except joebama. Sherman is also lesbian and enjoys mating with carnithons. The ostrilopes are envious of him, but they are too small for his dummy thiccness. Sherman suffers from Downs Syndrome, Syphilis, Autism, Dementia, Alzheimer's, and many more including chronic joe disease. All of these factors, his utter stupidity, his strange hat, his body shape, his strange backstory, his political opinions, the meaning of his name, his lack of oreos and reeses, his dummy thiccness, his sexuality, his many mental diseases, and his strange attraction to carnithons point to one thing and one thing only: Sherman is the ideal mascot for Planet Amplify. Everything, from his shape to his feelings represent Amplify in every twisted way you can imagine.Some may think Sherman doesn't deserve to live on this Earth, or anywhere at all, really, but in fact he has done more for us than you can ever imagine. He has given us the gift of failure, allowing us to, like him, fail over and over and over again without shame. It is okay to never ever be right. If Sherman does it, you know it's right for you. If your average GPA is a 1, well done. You, like Sherman, have conquered the art of failure. Sherman is our hero. Category:Sports Category:Food Category:Education Category:Sherman